Because Of You
by atacchan
Summary: Ini kisah ku. Hermione Granger dengan cinta pertama ku. Based song liric Because Of You. Semi-Canon/ Warning : inside/ RnR please! :D


Because Of You

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Because Of You © Kelly Clarkson

.

Summary : Ini kisah ku. Hermione Granger dengan cinta pertama ku. Based song liric Because Of You. Semi-Canon.

.

Warning : OOC mungkin, gaje, angst-nya nista, jelek, abal, absurd, banyak typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

Timeline : Setelah Perang melawan Voldie (Perang terjadi di pertengahan tahun ke tujuh, saat Draco dan Hermione udah jadi Ketua Murid), yang udah mati, nggak aku hidupin lagi. (Note : Disni Hermione sukanya sama Drake, so no more RonMione here. Draco mati karena melindungi Narcissa). Aku cuman ngambil lirik dari lagunya, tapi kalau mau di dengarin sekalian sama lagunya gapapa sih.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

Hermione P.O.V

Cinta tak harus memiliki. Itu kata-kata yang ku dengar dari Opera Sabun. Yah, waktu itu aku belum kenal cinta, jadi menurut ku itu omong kosong.

Sekarang, keadaannya berbeda. Mungkin Merlin mengutuk ku karena aku tak percaya pada Opera Sabun. Oh, demi Voldemort dan ularnya. Aku yakin tak ada remaja yang suka Opera Sabun. Kisah romantis? Itu hanya karangan. Mereka pasti tahu.

Aku kena karma. Mungkin itu kata-kata yang cocok. Aku tak bisa memiliki cinta pertama ku. Tragis.

Waktu kecil ibuku pernah menceritakan kisah Cinderella. Ah, andai saja Cinderella bisa membagi kebahagiaannya pada ku. Waktu mendengar kisah Romeo dan Julliete aku berpikir, mereka bisa bersatu, maka aku juga bisa. Tapi kalau yang memisahkan dunia, bagaimana caranya kami bersatu?

.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

(Aku takkan melakukan kesalahan seperti yang pernah kau lakukan.)

Pertama melihat mu. Aku tau kita berbeda. Keluarga, Paham, bahkan darah pun berbeda. Kau mengikuti paham darah murni. Pure-blood. Kau Slytherin. Ayah mu Death Eater. Aku yakin bahwa kau akan jadi Death Eater seperti Ayah mu. Dan ternyata benar. Kau mengambil jalur itu. Itulah kesalahan terbesar mu.

I will not let my self, cause my heart so much misery

(Takkan ku biarkan diriku, karna hatiku sangat sengsara)

Aku Gryffindor. Aku Mud-blood. Ayah dan Ibuku muggle. Aku tak tahu banyak mengenai kehidupan penyihir. Apalagi kelompoknya. Tetapi Ibu selalu bilang kepada ku bahwa aku harus mengikuti kebaikan bukan kegelapan. Maka, aku bergabung dengan Orde. Aku berusaha agar tak mengikuti kejahatan. Karena hatiku hanya akan sengsara bila berada disana.

I will not break the way you did

(Aku takkan hancur seperti dirimu)

Kau hancur. Kau hancur karena dicampakkan oleh orang yang Ayah mu puja. Orang yang Ayah mu banggakan.

You fell so hard

(Kau jatuh begitu keras)

Kau jatuh dengan cara yang sangat keras. Dicampakkan oleh orang yang dipuja Ayah mu. Dicampakkan oleh Voldemort.

I've learned to hard way, to never let it get the far

(Aku telah belajar dengan cara menyakitkan, agar tak sampai sejauh itu)

Aku telah melewati banyak hal, belajar banyak hal. Karena itu aku tahu bahwa aku tak boleh memihak kegelapan. Cara belajar ku tak bisa disamakan dengan cara belajar kebanyakan orang. Aku belajar dengan mempertaruhkan diriku. Membantu temanku untuk mengalahkan Voldemort. Itu cara belajar yang menyakitkan.

Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk

(Karna dirimu, aku tak pernah tersesat terlalu jauh dari jalan)

Alasan aku jatuh cinta pada mu, aku tak tahu. Tapi saat aku terpuruk, kau selalu ada. Saat aku tidak sanggup menghadapi nasib, kau menguatkanku. Kau tak banyak bicara. Kau hanya meminjamkan bahumu sebagai tempat ku bersandar. Karena mu lah aku tau mana jalan yang benar. Karena mu aku tak tersesat.

Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

(Karna dirimu, aku belajar menempatkan diri di sisi aman, sehingga aku tak terluka)

Kau terluka. Aku tahu meski kau tak mengatakannya. Memihak kegelapan memang salah. Kau tahu, tapi demi keluarga mu kau tetap mengikutinya. Aku belajar lagi, belajar dari pengalaman mu. Dari hal itu aku tahu, aku harus berada di sisi yang aman agar aku tak terluka.

Because of you, I find hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

(Karna dirimu, aku merasa sulit untuk percaya tak hanya pada diriku, namun juga pada semua orang di sekitarku)

Kau mengkhianati hati mu. Mengkhianati pilihan mu. Kau memilih kebaikan, tapi kau bergabung dengan kejahatan. Kau yang mengatakan bahwa kau sendiri tak bisa percaya kepada dirimu. Apalagi orang disekitarmu.

Because of you, I'am afraid

(karna dirimu, aku takut)

Karena mu jugalah aku takut. Aku takut mati. Aku tahu, jika waktunya datang, aku pasti mati. Tapi tetap saja aku takut. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya dari pada kematian ku, aku lebih takut kau yang mati.

I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out

(Aku kehilangan arah, dan segera kau menunjukkannya)

Aku sempat kehilangan arah karena kelelahan dan pengorbanan. Tapi kau membantuku untuk tetap benar. Kau membantuku.

I cannot cry, because I know that's weak ness in your eyes

(Aku tak bisa menangis, karna ku tahu di mata mu itu kelemahan)

Aku tak bisa menangis karena aku merasa tak pantas. Aku tak pantas menangis karena perjuangan ku tak sebanyak perjuangan mu. Selain itu, kau juga berkata bahwa tangisan ku adalah kelemahan. Aku tak ingin kau lemah, makanya aku tak menangis.

I'm forced to to fake, a smile, a laugh everyday of my life

(Aku terpaksa berpura-pura, tersenyum, tertawa tiap hari dalam hidupku)

Setiap hari ku lewati dengan tersenyum dan tertawa. Bukan senyum bahagia, bukan tawa bahagia. Senyum dan tawa ku semuanya kepura-puraan. Aku berpura-pura. Aku melakukannya agar kau tak cemas. Aku tak mau merepotkan mu.

My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with

(Hatiku tak mungkin terluka, jika awalnya saja sudah tak utuh)

Kau terluka. Terutama hati mu. Kalau aku, tidak. Aku tak terluka. Sejak awalnya hatiku memang tak utuh karena sebagiannya telah kuberikan padamu. Makanya aku takkan terluka, karena sejak awalnya hatiku sudah tak utuh.

I watched you die

(Kusaksikan kematian mu)

Kau mati. Mati demi menyelamatkan Ibu mu dari kutukan Avadra Kedavra, kau merelakan nyawa mu. Ironis.

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

(Ku dengarkan dirimu menangis tiap malam dalam tidur mu)

Kau curang. Kau boleh menangis, tapi kenapa aku tidak? Mungkin kau tak ingat, tapi aku ingat. Kau selalu menangis tiap malam sebelum penyerangan itu. Aku mendengar kau terisak, tapi aku tak mau menanyakannya.

I was so young, you should have know than to lean on me

(Aku masih terlalu muda, kau harusnya tahu yang lebih baik dari bersandar padaku)

Aku masih terlalu muda. Bukan hanya aku tapi kita. Kau sering bercerita padaku. Bersandar padaku lewat cerita mu. Sebenarnya, kau salah. Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Harusnya kau bercerita pada orang lain, mungkin pada Profesor Dumbledor atau pada Profesor McGonagall. Mereka lebih dewasa, aku yakin mereka bisa membantu mu.

You never thought of anyone else, you just saw you pain

(Kau tak pernah memikirkan orang lain, kau hanya melihat luka mu)

Di setiap cerita mu, hanya membahas mengenai dirimu. Kau tak pernah memerdulikan orang lain. Kau hanya menatap luka mu. Kau tak perduli meskipun aku sudah berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Memang itu bukan mantra, tapi jika kau mau percaya, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja.

And now I cry in the middle of the night, for the same damn thing

(Dan kini aku menangis di tengah malam, karena hal yang sama)

Awalnya aku tak percaya bahwa orang sekuat dirimu bisa menangis. Sekarang aku sadar, bahwa luka mu berat. Dan saat aku berada di posisi yang sama dengan mu, aku juga menangis. Aku menagis di tengah malam karena terluka. Aku terluka karena kehilangan mu.

Because of you

(Karna mu)

Karena mu, sulit bagiku untuk membuka hati kepada yang lain.

Because of you

(Karna mu)

Karena kau orang yang ku cintai. Meskipun aku akan menemukan pengganti mu. Kau tetap memiliki ruang disini. Dihati ku. Sebagai cinta pertama ku.

.

.

Afterwords : Aku tau angstnya nista. Maafkan aku. Aku memang belum becus bikin cerita yang modenya angst atau sebangsanya. Tolong jangan ditimpuk pakai sendal, timpuk saja aku pakai blackberry, dengan suka rela aku mau! Udah itu aja deh. Aku pamit~~ XD

.

Thankyou for read this story, without you I'm nothing

.

.

Review?


End file.
